Return of the Yang Drangon
by NekoDarkness
Summary: What does this new wu have to do with a new dragon? Rai is hiding sometime from everyone, and what does it has to do with the temple's dark secret? And does Jack have a say in the whole matter?
1. Every other day

ND: Hello! Another story out, YAY!  
Neko: Well this a new one I haven't seen yet.  
ND: This plot bunny has been in my mind for a few months now, and I finally got it to work out on paper.  
Danger: It took a while for this bunny to calm down but it would be fine now.

Disclaimer: Don't own X.S. But I Did Make Jade! (She will be shown in later chapters)

Note: Raimundo will be OOC, and you will see why in later chapters too! So no flames because he is one. K?

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

Everything was going fine at the temple for the dragons. Raimundo, the leader, made sure to keep his team up to speed of things.

"Ok, guys, one last time," he said getting ready into the defense stance against his teammates. The first strike came from a round yellow headed boy on the Brazilian's right. Raimundo just stepped to the side as Omi ran pass him like a rip wave on water. Right after, a blacked hair fireball comes from the sky towards the brown haired leader. Raimundo created a tornado from his hands and stopped her in midair and turn off her fire power. Kimiko was then thrown towards the nearby fountain in the courtyard. Raimundo still standing where he was in front of the entrance gates of the temple. The earth then began to crumble under his feet before Rai jumped in to the air towards the blonde nuisance that created the ripple in the earth. Clay blocked him, and used his power to form rocks to be thrown at Rai. The Brazilian was ready for the cowboy's attack and used his earlier tornado move to block and throw the rocks back. Omi then used this chance to attack with his water power to freeze the leader, and it worked at the feet of the Brazilian. Raimundo, once frozen at the feet, used one of his tan hands to grab Omi in the tornado. Omi then tried to run after being grabbed by Raimundo, but the winds were against him as he was lifted into the tornado. Raimundo then used the same tornado and picked Clay up with Omi still in the winds. The leader threw both of his teammates towards Kimiko, who was just getting dry from the earlier attacks. Raimundo just sighed after watching the explosion of water in the distance.

"Gezz, they need more practice. They can't keep using Wu to solve everything," he sighed in his head as he waited for his feet to unfreeze.

"They have gotten better," Dojo replied hanging out in a tree near the Brazilian.

"They still have more to overcome," Rai replied back with a little worry in his voice. The little green dragon noticed it, and finally decided to confront him about it.

"Rai, I have noticed that something has been worrying you for awhile now. And you have been pushing the team a little harder than usual," Dojo said flying down to his shoulder. The leader didn't answer him back.

"Please, tell me what's wrong" Dojo asked again.

"It's nothing really Dojo, how about melting my feet off," Raimundo replied with a false smile on his face.

"I will when you tell me what's been going on with you," Dojo replied seeing right through his smile.

"Ok fine, just unfreeze me first and I'll tell you," Rai said admitting defeat. The little dragon blew fire to melt the ice, and got Raimundo to start talking.

"A few weeks ago, I got this letter from a very old friend," Rai started pulling out the letter out of his robe. Dojo took it and begins to read it.

_Dear Rai,_

_Long time no see huh. I hope you have been doing fine. Last time I saw you were when you joined the circus. Wow 10 years gone in a blink of an eye. I have been doing great. Found out so much about my history, and I can't wait to show you what I have learned._

_I hope you have been practicing your abilities for I plan to visit you at the end of next month. And Master Fung knows I'm coming so you don't have to worry about asking him._

_See ya then!_

_Jade_

"Are you worried about impressing this friend?" Dojo asked after reading the letter.

"Yeah, that's just it. I haven't seen her in so long," the Brazilian said hiding the lie under his breath.

"Don't worry about it," Dojo said happily. They continued to talk about the subject until they got back to the temple fountain where the other Dragons were waiting for them.

"Alright, guys great job. You have improved a bit today," Dojo replied when they spotted each other.

"We are done with practice today, so rest up for tomorrow's ok," Rai bowed releasing the team.

"And it's just in time for dinner partners," Clay said before heading toward the kitchen. The other dragons followed him where Master Fung was just finishing put the food on the table.

"Good timing Dragons," Master Fung said as they sat down at the table. They eat their fill when Rai was the first to be done.

"I'm heading in early tonight, excuse me," the wind dragon said after bowing to putting away his dishes. Everyone said goodnight to each other as he walked off to his room.

"Have you guys noticed he has been more polite and put in the trash lately?" Omi asked.

"It's 'down in the dumps' Omi, and yes we have noticed it," the fire girl replied.

"And he has been working us harder like a worm finding a needle in a hay stack," the earth dragon replied.

"Young Dragons, don't worry about him. He'll be just fine," Master Fung said after over hearing their conversation.

"You sure Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"He just needs to be left alone, he has a lot going through his head is all," the master replied collecting the dishes.

As everyone else was cleaning up the table, Raimundo was taking a shower in one of the private stalls. He looked over his sun-kissed arms, and there was black wave looking marks starting at the tip of his fingers to his elbows.

'It's almost time for her to come,' he sighed in his head, 'the mission is almost at an end now. I must now choose the right choice if I'm going to complete my goal. At next showdown, I have to talk to Jack about her.' He started to dry himself off and the marks started to go away. He got ready for bed and saw everyone has gone to bed and was fast asleep.

The next morning was like every other day, Omi would be the first one up and already doing his meditations exercises. What Omi wouldn't have seen in the morning was Raimundo coming from behind him in the meditation room so early.

"Morning, did you sleep well friend?" Omi asked right away.

"Good morning to you too dude, and yes I did sleep well," he replied while showing his fake smile.

"That is good," Omi said smiling back.

"How about a quick warm-up match?" Rai asked as he walked closer to the fountain in the middle of the room.

"Great idea, it's always good to be ready for any battle at anytime," Omi said standing up to get ready to fight.

Rai made the first move be trying to Omi knocked off his feet. He used his wind ability to call on the wind to trip Omi. Omi noticed the change in the atmosphere and dodge the attack by jumping and heading towards the Brazilian. Raiundo used his speed to dodge Omi as he came towards him. Omi landed on top of the fountain and was about get water balls ready to throw at the leader, but a loud scream come a small green dragon that was also rubbing his back along the floor and walls. Omi and Rai stopped and ran towards the scream and so did the tired teammates that were in the dining room at the time.

"Dojo, are you ok?" Kimiko asked right away.

"Yah, if don't **have** your body feeling like it's on **fire** and extremely itchy," Dojo replied angrily as he continued to try to stop the itch.

"Is it a wu?" Rai asked while trying to help Dojo by scratching his back.

"Oh yes, **and** it's one that shouldn't be** activated** though," Dojo said sighing in relief.

"Why is that partner?" Clay asked.

"For it's a **wu** that Dashy didn't make and the only **person **to use this wu is long **gone**," Dojo explained without trying to scream the whole sentence. Rai remained calm on this ordeal, when the others looked shocked from the news.


	2. Where is the Wu?

ND: Sorry its so short, but wanted to get this updte really quick!  
Neko You should be studing young lady!  
ND: Oh well, (sigh) Enjoy and review readers!

Disclamier: I don't own X.S., but I did create Jade!

* * *

At Jack's laboratory, the red headed genius was working on his newest robot just when he noticed an unknown glow coming from his secret drawer.

'Is it really that time?' he said to himself as rushed over the glowing drawer. He pulled it open with his black gloved white hand and sees two bracelets glowing like the new sun. One was black roped with white beads that would hang around the wrist. The other was similar but with red beads instead.

'After 10 years of waiting, she finally coming home," he thought happily to even almost jump from excitement of it.

"Hey Jack, what is that your got there?" a ghostly voice said behind him.

"Nothing for you to know about, Wuya," he said shutting the drawer and locking it with a special code system. Wuya stood in her witchy glory as she looked at him oddly.

"Now what could you be hiding that is so important Jackie?" she asked evilly again.

"You mean besides something I don't want to tell you, then nothing really important," he said as he went back to the bot he was working now before. Wuya just growled to herself and just left in a puff of smoke.

In the sky with a large red marked Dojo, the dragons seem to help him with scratching his back as he headed towards the destination of the new wu.

"So Dojo, what kind of wu is this one?" Omi asked since he was the nearest one to Dojo's head.

"Well there are **actually** two of them, but they **are** called the Bracelets of Balance and **there** really isn't a good **disruption **on them besides that when they were **created **for only certain people," Dojo said yelling some words.

Clay just thought in questioning form as he recognized where Dojo was heading. "Hey partner, is the wu near Jack's place?"

"Well, I didn't **hide** these ones, but they **have a** signature that lets me **find** them if they have been moved, so **it does** seem that it would be at Jack **Spicer's** place," Dojo said as he descended down towards the said evil boy's lair. The dragons jumped off his back as Dojo shorten to his usual self. Dojo seemed to jump and twitch and he stood there in front of the warriors.

"So what kind of plan are we going to use this time?" Kimiko asked as she stood there trying to not be totally grossed out by Dojo's condition.

"We can just do a quick sneak in and get out without problem plan?" Clay proposed.

"Great idea, you three search out the area and be back up as I go and grab for the wu," Raimundo replied to the idea. They all agreed upon the idea and headed in. So far they have only had to destroy a few guard bots and kept sneaking into the lair undetected. Everything seems to be quiet as they got closer to the main computer room. They walk in to the room with no light besides from the doorway. In the middle of the room was a case that was glowing from another light source.

'This seems to be too easy,' Omi thought to himself as he saw Raimundo walk up to the case where the bracelets were being held in. Just as Rai touched the box, Jack pops out like a jack in the box and touches the box also.

"Jack, I challenge you to a showdown," Brazilian said as he saw Jack.

"Name it loser," the boy genius replied back evilly.

"The game of shadow grab, who ever grabs the bracelets gets them," Rai explained.

"And the game will be in total darkness," Jack added.

"Agreed, let's go," Rai started.

"Gong yi tampai!" they shouted


	3. Much More Questions

Hello readers. I know i haven't put up any chatpers in a while. I have gotten part of it done but then got writers block hee ^^;.  
Any way with out further ado ON WITH THE CHAPTER~

* * *

The ground started to glow around the boys. The battle for the bracelets was on. The pipes of Jacks lab grew and wined above, heading down on to the boys making a cage of darkness. The other dragons found that they didn't get to be inside the showdown.

The bracelets glowed in the darkness in front of the boys before they shot off hitting against the walls like fireworks. Jack growled and pushes Raimundo out of the way, turning on his heilpack flying off towards the sparking lights. Rai sighed and then got back up and then used his wind element taking off to. Rai speed was no match to Jacks as they flew around and hitting almost every pipe if the bracelets were out of sight. Jack had a flashlight on his shoulder looking around as then the wind dragon grabs Jack around his chest and arms locking him in a hold. The weight of him brought them down to stand on one of the pipes.

'Jack I need to talk to you,' Raimundo whispered in Jacks ear softly, 'it's about your sister Jade.' Jack then froze in his arm after trying to thrash about to get free.

'No one knows of her in this time period besides the older monks of ten years ago,' Jack looks at Rai in the eyes with a shocked and almost sadden face.

'I know Jack, and I also know she is coming back very soon,' Raimundo smiled at Jack kindly. Jack felt wearied out by his face. Raimundo was never this kind to him, or even had that smile as far as he knew. Jack then got serious and mean look on his face.

'Oh and how do you know her hmm? You can a spy for the monks for all I know!' he kind of screamed the last part abit too loud in Rai's ear. At that point he was released from the tight hold and now staring at the boy with the light of truth beamed in Rai's face. He flowed there above the wind dragon in mid air.

Raimundo remained calm after getting over the shock in his ear. 'Well Jade saved my home from being destroyed from this planet of called 'Saviors' ' ,'he started to explain. The sentence alone got Jack to calm down enough, and stand next to Rai on the pipe.

'My people are so grateful for her that they wanted to help get her back no matter what,' Rai continued to explain an smiled proudly as he did.

'But I'm not convinced that you are one of them, prove to me who you really are' Jack was more curious about Rai now that he knew about his real past. Rai nodded in agreement to the terms and then tried to find a pipe that was holding or dripping water. As if the bracelets were listening, they glowed around one pipe next to them with dripping flow of water. Rai walked over almost smiling in glee as he puts his hand and arm under the flow of water after rolling up his shelve. Jack aimed his light on the dragons arm and saw what he thought he never see again. A wave of black marking that was almost strong waves during a thunderstorm was on Rai's arm almost glowing under the water.

Rai looks up to see what Jacks reaction is.

* * *

Cliffhanger hee i know im evil for doing this after only doing this much. I will try to update much more often then i have so far. please review ^^


End file.
